hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoltan Chivay
Romane Zoltan Chivay - ein Zwerg und Veteran des zweiten Nilfgaard-Krieges. Er war Kommandant beim Mahakamer Freiwilligen Haufen. Zoltan ist ein Freund von Geralt von Riva. Sie trafen sich zum ersten Mal während des Zweiten Nilfgaard-Krieges im Roman "Feuertaufe", als Geralt und seine Gefährten vom Brokilon in Richtung des Jaruga-Flusses unterwegs waren. Der Zwerg riet ihnen aber, besser ihm und seinen Leuten zu folgen und ostwärts zu gehen. Später schließen sich Zoltan und seine Truppe Geralt auf seiner Suche nach Ciri an. Während eines Überfalls der Schwarzen auf ein Flüchtlingslager werden Zoltan und seine Männer wieder von der Gruppe getrennt. Sie treffen sich durch Zufall wieder, als die Zwerge auf dem Heimweg in die Mahakam Berge sind. Zoltan schenkte Geralt sein Schwert Sihil. Andere Mitglieder in Zoltans Begleitung waren: * Munro Varda * Yazon Varda * Caleb Stratton * Figgis Merluzzo * Percifal Schuttenbach Er besaß zudem einen sprechenden Papagei namens Feldmarschall Duda, welchen er aber dem Gnom Percifal Schuttenbach verkaufte, als dieser einen Schmuckladen in Novigrad eröffnete. Nach der Schlacht von Brenna verlobte sich Zoltan mit Eudora Breckenriggs. Er versuchte außerdem sein Glück im Bergminenbau. Zoltan Chivay erscheint in den Romanen "Feuertaufe" ("Chrzest ognia") und "Die Dame vom See" ("Pani jeziora"). Literaturstellen Computerspiele The Witcher 1 Im Computerspiel The Witcher trifft Geralt in Kapitel 1 Zoltan Chivay im Umland von Vizima wieder. Geralt steht ihm im Kampf zur Seite, als Schurken und Banditen ihn in der Siedlung von Haren Brogg belästigen – Quest Rassisten. Nach Abschluss der Quest wird Geralt von Zoltan Chivay in die Kunst des Würfelpokers eingeweiht. Später trifft Geralt den Zwerg nochmals in Kapitel 2 wieder, als er von ihm den Tipp für den Auftrag Sicherer Hafen von Declan Leuvaarden erhält. Zum Abschluss der Quest Ein alter Freund hat Geralt die Möglichkeit, Zoltan als Freund zu Shanis Party einzuladen. Von Zoltan erhält Geralt ebenfalls brauchbare Tipps, mit welchen Zockern er sich für das Würfelpoker messen soll, um in der Würfelpokerquest aufzusteigen. In der Quest Gedächtnis einer Klinge erhält Geralt von Zoltan wichtige Informationen. Zoltan Chivay findet man entweder mittags im Gasthaus "Zum Haarigen Bären" oder im Haus von Vivaldi. Erst in Kapitel 5 begegnen sich Geralt und Zoltan Chivay in der Quest Flucht aus dem Ghetto in Alt-Vizima wieder. Journaleintrag: Geralt vermerkt Folgendes über Zoltan im Journal: :Ich half einem Zwerg, der von Rassisten angegriffen wurde. Er erkannte mich als einen alten Freund. Der Zwerg heißt Zoltan Chivay. Er behauptet, er sei vor Jahren in Riva Zeuge meines Todes gewesen. :Zoltan scheint mir vernünftig und pragmatisch zu sein. Er nimmt die Welt nicht ganz so ernst und findet in den meisten Dingen noch eine ironische Wendung. Und wie alle Anderlinge ist er besorgt wegen der rassistischen Atmosphäre in Temerien. :Zoltan hat es geschafft, in den Tempelbezirk zu gelangen. Der Zwerg freute sich, mich wieder zu sehen. Zoltan erscheint außerdem im Community Abenteuer "The Wedding". The Witcher 2 Im zweiten Teil "The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings" zählt Zoltan wieder zu den Hauptcharakteren und hat sich im Aussehen kaum zur Figur aus dem ersten Teil verändert. Geralt trifft Zoltan in Flotsam als er gemeinsam mit Rittersporn und Mitgliedern der Scoia'tael am Galgen hingerichtet werden soll. Zoltan werden Machenschaften mit den Rebellen vorgeworfen. Rittersporn ist der Verführung angeklagt. Geralt kann beide vorm Galgen retten. Zoltan ist kein Aktivist der Scoia'tael, er kennt jedoch einige von ihnen, u.a. Iorweth. In der momentan angespannten Lage reicht es, wenn ein Anderling bezichtigt wird, die Rebellen zu kennen. Obwohl Zoltan bei den Aktionen der Freiheitskämpfer nicht mitmischt, sympathisiert er jedoch mit ihnen. Von Flotsam macht sich Zoltan auf den Weg nach Vergen, um sich dort wieder mit seinen alten Kumpels Yarpen Zigrin und Sheldon Skaggs zusammenzutun. Geralt entscheidet sich für Vernon Roche: Zoltan begleitet seine Freunde Geralt und Rittersporn ins Feldlager von Henselt. Anderlinge sind dort nicht gern gesehen, man begegnet ihnen mit Verachtung und Misstrauen. Zoltan fühlt sich dort unbehaglich, vor allem bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Artgenossen ganz in der Nähe einen Aufstand vorbereiten. Als er erfährt, dass Vergen gefallen ist, flieht er aus Kaedwen und eilt nach Vergen. Geralt entscheidet sich für Iorweth: Zoltan begleitet seine Freunde Geralt und Rittersporn nach Vergen. Er ist fest entschlossen, Seite an Seite mit den Elfen und Menschen zu kämpfen. Mit seiner Erfahrung beim Militär will er die örtliche Bürgerwehr auf Vordermann bringen. Er gelangt sogar zu Ruhm als er während der Verteidigung von Vergen fast im Alleingang Henselt zum Rückzug bringt, was den Sieg über die Kaedwen Truppen besiegelt. Danach entscheidet Zoltan sich, in Vergen zu bleiben. Quests: * Der Blutfluch * Der Hexer schlägt sie alle: Vergen * Dem Henker in die Parade gefahren * Am Scheideweg: Scoia'tael * Das Symbol des Hasses * Angriff auf Vergen * Die Belagerung Vergens Tagebucheintrag: :Der Zwerg Zoltan Chivay war ein enger Freund von Geralt und mir aus jenen Zeiten, da wir durch Wälder und Wildnis von Brugge und Sodden schlichen, Kriegswirren ringsumher, auf den Wegen das Hufgedonner der nilfgaardischen Reiterei. Wie viele seiner Stammesgenossen kämpfte er später bei Brenna in der Freiwilligen Armee Mahakams und trug tapfer zum Sieg bei, was die Chroniken jedoch leider verschweigen. Nach dem Krieg wollte er ein Geschäft aufmachen, dachte wohl auch daran, sich zu verheiraten, doch sein Los war ein anderes. Zoltan ist seiner Freundschaft mit dem Hexer vielfach gerecht geworden, in jeder Notlage war er bereit, Schulter an Schulter mit Geralt zu stehen entgegen den bösen Zungen, die da behaupteten, Zwerge seien allesamt boshafte, aggressive Schweinehunde, die sich um menschliches Unglück nicht scheren und mit denen eine Koexistenz schlechterdings nicht möglich ist. Ich kannte viele Anderlinge, und wann immer der Koexistenz etwas im Wege stand, waren es menschliche Dummheit, Missgunst und Undankbarkeit. :Es hieß, für einen Freund würde ein Zwerg sich hängen lassen, doch war dies nicht der Grund, aus dem Zoltan mir beim Galgen Gesellschaft leistete. Die lokalen Autoritäten hatten ihn der Umtriebe mit den Scoia'tael für schuldig befunden – damit war ihm eine Hauptrolle bei Attraktionen wie einer morgendlichen Exekution sicher. :Die Vorwürfe gegen Zoltan wegen Kontakten mit den Eichhörnchen entbehrten nicht jeder Grundlage. Der Zwerg beteiligte sich zwar nicht aktiv an dem bewaffneten Aufstand, doch er kannte unter anderem Iorweth, den Anführer des Kommandos. :Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Zoltan angesichts der bereits erwähnten ständigen Missgunst und Undankbarkeit der Menschen mit den Zwergen und Elfen sympathisierte, die beschlossen hatten, für ihre Freiheit zu kämpfen. Dennoch hatte er gemäßigte Ansichten, und Loyalität gegenüber seinen Freunden stand für ihn an erster Stelle. :Wenn Geralt sich für Roches Pfad entscheidet: ::Die Aussicht auf einen Besuch in Henselts Lager, wo man Anderlinge mit Misstrauen und Herablassung, wenn nicht feindselig behandelte, erfüllte Zoltan nicht gerade mit Euphorie, dennoch beschloss er, uns zu begleiten. Er fühlte sich allerdings erbärmlich in dem Bewusstsein, dass seine Stammesbrüder unweit den Angriff der Kaedwener gewärtigten, während wir deren Gastfreundschaft in Anspruch nahmen. ::Eines jeden Geduld ist endlich. Kaum verwunderlich, dass Zoltan die erste Gelegenheit nutzte, Henselts Lager zu verlassen und nach Vergen zu ziehen. ::Nach Vergens Fall waren die Wege voller Flüchtlinge. Von Henselts Lager kommend, begegnete ich im Durcheinander Zoltan, der zum Glück heil entronnen war. Wann hatte ich mich zuletzt so gefreut wie beim Anblick dieses bärtigen Gesichts? … Zoltan leistete mir auf der weiteren Fahrt Gesellschaft, und wir gelangten in eine sichere Gegend. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. :Wenn Geralt sich für Iorweths Pfad entscheidet: ::Zoltan ging mit uns nach Vergen und bereitete die dortigen Milizen mit einem Eifer, der seiner militärischen Vergangenheit würdig war, auf ihre Feuertaufe vor. Es sah nach schweren Zeiten aus, dennoch war Zoltan bereit zu verteidigen, woran er glaubte, und an der Seite von Elfen und Menschen zu kämpfen. ::Wenn sich eine Gelegenheit bot, in passender Gesellschaft die Streitaxt zu schwingen – Zoltan nutzte sie schneller, als ich ein Damenkorsett aufschnüren kann, wenn ich nüchtern bin. Er folgte Geralt ohne zu zögern, zeigte seinen Wert und bewies, dass er nicht nur mit dem Maul voran war. ::Zoltan machte sich um die Verteidigung Vergens verdient, indem er die Tore schloss und König Henselt den Rückzug praktisch im Alleingang verwehrte. Damit besiegelte er die Niederlage, die Kaedwens Heer an jenem denkwürdigen Tag erlitt. ::Wie ich beschloss auch Zoltan, in Vergen zu bleiben, während Geralt und Iorweth nach Loc Muinne gingen, um das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte zu schreiben. Im neuerdings unabhängigen Pontartal gab es viel zu tun, und der Zwerg war die geeignete Person, einen Teil der Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Media Image:People_Zoltan_Chivay.png|Zoltans Profilbild im The Witcher 1 Journal Image:Zoltan Chivay.jpg| Zoltan Concept Art "The Witcher 1" Image:tw2_zoltan.png|Zoltan Concept Art "The Witcher 2" Image:Zoltan-scaffold.png|Zoltan auf dem Schafott Zoltan screen1.jpg|Cutscene mit Geralt in The Witcher 2 Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Romanen Kategorie:The Witcher Charaktere Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 1 Kategorie:The Witcher 2 Akt 2 Kategorie:The Witcher 3 Charaktere ar:زولتان تشيفاي cs:Zoltan Chivay en:Zoltan Chivay es:Zoltan Chivay fr:Zoltan Chivay hu:Zoltan Chivay it:Zoltan Chivay lt:Zoltanas Chivajus pl:Zoltan Chivay pt-br:Zoltan Chivay ru:Золтан Хивай uk:Золтан Хівай